thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series. He is the chosen warrior of the gods to defend the land of Hyrule from evil forces like Ganondorf and he is the wielder of the Master Sword and Hylain Shield. He has appeared in games 25 years and will hopefully go on for many more years. He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto who created the Mario series and led Nintendo to other famous video game franchises. He was also the main proaganist of the Legend of Zelda series and is also one of the fighters selectable in the Super Smash Bros. series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda (1986) Link first appeared in the original Legend of Zelda for the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System). Link was a young Hylian citizen who was called upon by a mysterious lady named Impa who requested him to save Princess Zelda from the clutches of the evil Demon King Ganon. Ganon seeks to claim the power of an ancient relic known as the Triforce which will grant anyones wish or desire if all three pieces of it came together. Zelda, had one of its three pieces, the Triforce of Wisdom. So to prevent Ganon from obtain her Triforce piece she shattered it into eight pieces and scattered the pieces across the land of Hyrule. Link must retrieve the eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, defeat Ganon and save Zelda. Zelda 2 : The Adventure of Link (1987) Link returns several seasons after the events of the first Zelda game. Link is called on by Impa again, who turns out to be Zelda's guardian. Impa tells him that the Zelda he saved was not the true Zelda, and that the real Zelda is locked away in the North Temple, in eternal slumber. Impa tells Link that this Zelda lived some hundreds of years ago in the old days of Hyrule, and that a terrible incident put her their. Zelda's brother the Prince of Hyrule heard of the Triforce of Courage, and was so obessed with finding it, that he journeyed across Hyrule to find it, but could not. The Prince encountered a wizard who told him that his sister held the secrets of the Triforce of Courage, and that they must confront her in order to find its location. The Prince and the Wizard confront Zelda, but she refuses to tell them were the Triforce of Courage is, so the Wizard puts a spell on Zelda that makes her fall asleep for eternity. Unfortunately the Wizard dies, and the Prince falls in disbelief of what he had done. So the Prince orders that every princess born in Hyrule Royality will be named Zelda. Impa tells Link that he must recover the long lost Triforce of Courage and complete the full Triforce and awaken the real Zelda from her slumber. Link must also defeat Ganons minions who are out to find him, kill him, and resurrect their master from the dead. Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Series Category:Gaming Icons Category:Nintendo Category:Humans